Lovin a Killer
by Lame-Ass
Summary: Three swordsmen—and an angel—had escaped The System exactly a year ago and they're currently living in Southern California. Their lives automatically shifts for the worst when one of them falls in love with a notorious gang leader who kills for self-again
1. PrologueBackground

I've had this idea in my head for a LONG time. I'll probably update on this whenever I'm not working on my other main story.

This is not the official story! Its like a prologue/background thingy...

Things you should know about before reading this fic:

- What I mean whenever I mention "The System" is the Brawl game system.

- Roy had never been in any Smash Bros games. He had been in Southern Cal. all of his life.

- No one knows who the four fighters are. Brawl was never released.

- Ages: Marth – 19

Ike – 20

Link – 21

Pit – 18

- It's rated M for a reason…keep that in mind.

Other than those notes (I'll post more A/N if needed), I own nothing except this idea and I hope ya'll enjoy it xD

* * *

It has been a year since Marth, Link, Ike, and Pit had escaped The System. It took them a while to adapt to this whole new urban lifestyle but they're coping. But leaving your home and going somewhere new requires sacrifices and that's what all of them had to do.

Marth had to give up wearing his tiara (for people won't pick on him) and sword fighting.

Ike had to give up wearing his headband and sword fighting as well.

Pit had to cut off his wings (which he still mourns about at times) and stop calling himself an angel but just a normal human being.

Link had to hide his ears year around with huge hats and hoods that covers those elf ears of his. Not only that but he had to start speaking…somewhat at least.

What they all shared in common though was their attire. Each had to adapt to the Southern California fashion wear. No more tunics, armor, or anything that can spot them as "outsiders". The good thing for Marth and Ike though had to have been they could continue keeping their blue hair since a lot of people where they live had their hair dyed crazy.

All four fighters always stuck together, hardly letting anyone from the outside approach their group. The only human that could get close enough was a young blonde boy who Link calls him "Young Link"—or Youngin' for short. This boy was Link's peer who he mentors at their local community center. Now Link does get paid-not very much though-but he really doesn't care. He loves Youngin from the bottom of his heart and so does mini-him.

The fighter's house was a two floors, three bedroom, 3 bathrooms that were connected to the bedrooms, one living room, medium kitchen, small dining room, small backyard, and front yard crib. It wasn't the fanciest but heck, at least it was something!

Now as for the other money issue. Link works because he **wants** too. In all honesty, he doesn't have too. As it turned out, Marth was somehow related to some queen in a far away country none of them heard about and the inheritance she left could provide all four fighters for 100 years, all of their wants fulfilled. Of course when they all heard the news, they had no idea what the people was talking about but they didn't object. They were all happy enough to take the cash and not ask any questions—or mention it ever again.

During that whole year they lived in Southern Cal., each saw and faced the dangers of this new "reality". Once Pit witnessed a drive-by and when he came back home, needless to say he was paralyzed from fear. Lucky for him though, Ike, his boyfriend, was there to help him during his time of need. Link had been taunted by a couple of ghetto people—almost getting into fist-fights—but Ike always came to his rescue. His tall and muscular-ness scared away the cowards. Their house had been robbed once off all of their possessions and the cops did nothing to help them. All the Po-Po did was just jog down the report and say they they'll be "on it".

All of what they face, none really mind much. They would rather face this harsh reality then be stuck in The System that was ruled by a mad hand. What sucked the most had to have been that during their escape, none could rescue their friends. Link had to have been the most devastated since he left his beloved Zelda.

What they all faced though, none have been prepare for what has yet to come.

* * *

Meeeh. I didn't want Marth or friends to work so that's why I made up the queen thing xD

But hey, it's believable. After all, he is a "prince".


	2. Chapter 1

Since I want to finish this story fast and get over it before I lose my interest, I guess it's going to be told in 1st person from Marth.

I'm not planning on making it really long…well MY version of long xD

Eh.

Again, I own nuffin -.-

* * *

"Maaaaaaarth~ I want cookies! Can we get cookies?"  
"Yo Marth, I want some meat. What kind can we get?"

"…I want Lucky Charms…"

"Maaarth~"

"Marth!"  
"…Marth."

"Will you all, **shut up**!" I screamed, making my friends—and the random people around us—come to a halt and stare at my outburst. They saw me trembling from anger but then calm down by rubbing my temples, "_Oh Geez…"_

I absolutely **hated** doing grocery shopping, especially since _this_**alway**s happens. Pit, Ike, and Link bugging the crap out of me, wanting practically anything their grimy hands could pick off since they knew we had dough. I though, will not have it. I had the money so that automatically made me the money-handler. I _should_ be able choose what stays and what goes! But they knew that wasn't the case. At the end I was still going to buy whatever they wanted. That's how our usual routine worked.

Knowing that I wasn't going to win, I walked away with my little shopping cart, not wanting to be bugged anymore.

I passed through each aisle, wondering what I could buy today. Every aisle I went by though, did not interest me. I knew darn well that the others probably had their own baskets filled with this junk so there really wasn't a point for me to buy what they already had. But anyways, I continued to search, acting as if I was going to buy something.

In all reality, there really wasn't a point of me going to the market. I mean, I hated it and I knew if the store was alive, it probably hates me as well. But if I didn't tag along with my pals, Ike would probably buy the whole grocery store for himself. That was the main reason why I followed and drove them here at Southland Grocers.

Finally I reached the end of the store where the frozen products were inside their mini storage. Opening the handle, I reached in for some Hot Pockets since that was the only food I knew the others wouldn't get and right when I closed the door, my blue eyes noticed something—someone walking my way.

I gulped hard, feeling my body trembling nervously as I stared upon a magnificent redhead scanning around the store. His lips appeared to be moving, as if noting everything he saw.

_"Oh my God…"_

This guy looked around my age, maybe a year younger. He had dark red hair, big blue eyes that made him look oh-so innocent, a nice toned slight tan body that fitted perfectly underneath his black muscle shirt and leather pants, an earring on his right ear, and a cross necklace.

I couldn't help but to gawk. The guy looked so…so…God! I can't even find the right word for him!

* * *

Roy was whispering to his associate, Kai. He looked around, making sure that everything was in place for when his plan commenced into action.

"All of the security cameras are still so I'm guessing Raul got inside the system."—looks back—"the security looks idle, poor fool"—looks forward—"Bailey is next to the meat market section and Zachary has an overlook of the cashiers. I think we're good to go."

"So all we do is just wait for the market to die down a little, sir?"

"Yes Kai. Soon this place will be toast, just like the pathetic people in here."

* * *

I felt as if my heart could beat out his chest any second now. The redhead was a mere feet away and everything went by in slow motion—for me at least.

Right when this beautiful creature passed right by me, I noticed that I was only 2 inches taller than the guy (A/N: Roy is 5'8"). And since the I was too busy ogling at the redhead, I did not notice that he narrowed his eyes at me in a hateful manner. His right-hand man also narrowed his eyes but then looked forward when he and his leader passed.

By the time I could compose myself, my friends were already in the check-out, putting their items on the counter.

"MAAAARTH! WE'RE READY WHEN YOU ARE!" Ike screamed out. When he saw I wasn't coming, he ordered Pit to go get me, "The Money-Holder", and it took the cashier roughly 10 minutes to scan all of our items.

"That'll be…572 dollars."

I reached into my demin jeans and pulled out my wallet, giving the man my bank card.

"Will that be credit or debit?"

"Debit."

Meanwhile my card was being processed, I looked around, wondering where the hot guy went. Unfortunately, he could not be found.

All four of us grabbed our bagged items, squished them inside our truck, then left.

* * *

Later on during the night, Ike, Link, and Pit were watching the news in the living room. I was in the kitchen, microwaving my 4 cheese Hot Pocket. Ike then shouted for me and I morphed out minutes later with a sadden expression since I didn't spot _him_ again, "What is it?"

Link pointed to the screen and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"We're here live at Southland Grocers where the place has been robbed and innocent bystanders and employees were shot and killed. More than 50 deaths have been presented and it is said that the robbers stole more than 15,000 dollars in cash. Here are some local people have to say on this tragic incident—"

"Hey Ike, w-when did this happened?" I asked, gulping hard.

"Around 10 minutes after we left…thank God it didn't happen while we were in there…we'd probably not be here right now."

"Poor people!" Pit got teary, "Who can do such a thing!"

"…evil people…" Link responded.

"I wonder if he's okay…"I spoke absent-mindedly.

"What was that Marth?" Ike and the others looked back at me.

"Oh nothing nothing…just talking to myself…"

For that whole night, I could not sleep at all. My mind kept replaying back earlier at the grocery store. I hoped—prayed—that _he_ was alright. And that I could see _him_ again.

* * *

What I didn't know was that I really didn't need to worry. Roy was fine, actually better than fine. He and his gang were watching the news, laughing over the incident.  
"Hahaha, that was fun! I hope they poor unlucky bastards are burning in hell—especially those blue hair fuckers!"

"Man boss, I never seen you hit so many people with one round!" one of his fellow gang members stated excitedly.

"Eh, it was nuffin. I couldn't of done it without Kai, Bailey, Lucifer, and Raul though. Lucifer was the one who shot the security and Raul shut down their security system with ease. It was like taking candy from a dead baby."

Only one video was left in the security office but on purpose. It was a black and white image of people being shot on the head, heart, or any vital body organ. The person committing this murder was none other than the notorious gang leader Roy. He specifically told Raul to leave that tape so people could talk about this tragic incident across town. He wanted people to gossip wherever they went so he could smirk to himself, feeling good that he was known—and feared, even though no one knew his identity. This video was being played all across their local news channels and they all knew people were watching in horror.

The guys continued to laugh though, replaying the video over and over again while patting their beloved redhead who smiled wickedly.

* * *

I hate the way the damn documents are saved T^T

Ugh. Damn line breaks...

Meeh. This is the first official chap. I know there's probably a few mistakes but oh well. I'm the only person reading n correcting my own work =/

I already have a plotline done n it goes all the way to Chap. 6 so far...HOPEFULLY this story can be done before my B-day .


	3. Chapter 2

I was planning on writing this chap. in 3rd person but eh, 1st is easier xD

It's told in Roy's P.O.V. of his past and how he became the gang leader and blah blah blah...this is just a quick background story for him b/c in thee future, imma be making reference from back here.

Eh.

I still own nuffin =/

* * *

Our gang doesn't have a name. I chose to demolish it after their leader was murdered. One of the loyal members of the old boss though wanted to keep it, saying it has been around for so long. I did not want it though, since it reminded me of _him_.

"Well too bad, if you don't like my decision, then get the fuck out! I don't want to hear none of ya bitchin!" I responded coldly.

He continued to dispute with me though, saying that if I don't change it back, he'll kick my ass. I raised an eyebrow at him, sneering "Strong words for a feeble wimp."

He got pissed off at my comment and charged towards me, with his brass knuckles. Right before he could get close, I pulled out my pocket knife I always carried at my right-side and flung it, hitting directly at his liver. He came to a halt, feeling a sharp pain at his side, and looked down. Before he could fully look back up, I kicked him directly between his eyes with my steel-toe boot, making him collapse backwards with a loud thud. I ran over to him, quickly retrieved my blade, and punctured his throat deeply, slitting it wide open, instantly killing the fool.

The other people in the gang only stared at the scene. I was glad that pathetic man came right up to me. It gave me a chance to show my now-dominance over them all.

"If any of you disobey me from now on" I turned to each one of them, "I'll do the same shit to you, got it?"

Everyone nodded, giving their loyalty to me.

* * *

How I got into this gang was through my last ex, Allister. I met Allister in my high school years. His cousin-who happened to be my best friend at the time-introduced us and you can say both of us looked at each other in interest. Allister had emerald green eyes and blue hair that was always styled into a fohawk. His dressing style was always morbid—and so was his personality. He has been a high school drop-out and worked as a young-male porno model. I asked him how he could be one since he was barely 16.

"Fake ID."

"Well, how do you get one?" I asked, tilting my head side to side cutely.

He smirked, "Follow me."

And that's when I met his people.

Everyone who has been working with him is now working for me—except for that dead man from earlier. Kai had been his right-hand man at the time as well. His gang was pretty cool towards me. They loved to lay their head on top of mines since I was a midget red-head back then—and the youngest.

Right after 8 months of us being together, I had to admit that I was falling hard for the gang and their leader. After all, they treated me well. By then Allister trusted me and told me the whole background story of their gang. It has been initially founded by Kai's older brother who had been killed by their rival gang who was up in Northern California who causes mayhem like they would do down in the south. Allister also told me that it wasn't just the 10 people who lived in this huge house who worked in their group. They had doctors, security in stores, undercover cops, real estate agents, gun stores, and much more.

"The key is to have people who have connections with other people. Whenever we commit a serious crime, we have our undercover cops pose and "charge us" for the victims family or such can have "closure". And when one of our brotherhoods has to evacuate their home immediately, one of our real estate agents takes care of the process—and make sure they get a new home. The guns store people supply us with the weapons we use and make it so for we won't have to wait the 10 days background check."  
I nodded understandingly, "I see. Well, I use to go to the police station that was close to me when I was 12 for training. I told them and my parents that I wanted to be a cop."

"Oh do you now? Well, do you want to be one of our undercover cops?"

I shook my head, "No. I want to work here, with you Allister. Along your side always."

Even though he quickly looked away, I knew he was blushing. Just to show that he wasn't a wuss in front of his friends, he continued to tell me about their gang.

Out of all the 14 years it had been established, the main gang—the people inside the house—has never been caught. That was part of their superiority-ness. Allister told me that if they were to ever get caught, all blame would fall on the leader, and he'll have to be beaten to death by everyone in the gang.

At that statement, my eyes widen, "Wow. That must sucks for you!"

He shrugged, "Eh. I doubt I'll ever get caught. After all, I'm flippin awesome~"

I couldn't help but to giggle at that and he smiled, bending forwards to kiss me.

* * *

A few months have passed and I was already 16, a junior in school. Allister continued to pick me up every day after school. That was our routine. Or at least it was until my parents got suspicious of me. They would wonder where I would go, why I kept coming home late, and why my grades were lowering down. Since 9th grade, I took honors and went up for AP classes in my sophomore year. After all, I wanted to acquire a lot of knowledge since I love to learn (surprisingly, isn't it?). I always got As, Bs, and one C. Never a D or F. And lately my grades have been dropping to the Cs.

Well, one day they caught me walking home with Allister, holding his hand and laughing like a schoolgirl. Needless to say his dressing style did not help with my calming down my parents. My dad got out of the truck and ordered me to get inside, saying that I was grounded and forbidden to see Allister anymore whom he called him a "thing".

I refused to enter his truck and demanded him to apologize to my boyfriend.

My mom started to shout at me as well, saying if I didn't obey my father they would take away all of my electronics from my room. Now mind you I love technology just like any ordinary teen. But even technology itself did not make me enter the truck. My dad actually had to pick me up (curse my small stature at the time) and throw me at the backseat. He then sped away, leaving me yelling from the back at my love.

When we went inside our house, needless to say we end up having an intense argument. I cursed at them all—even my little sister Cassandra who kept taunting me and called my boyfriend ugly. I pushed her down with all the force I had, making her head come into harsh contact with the wooden floor. By then both my parents ordered me to go upstairs, to think about what I have done.

"Gladly!" I yelled. Midway up the stairs, I glared down at the three "I swear on my life I'll make you three pay."

During the whole night, I was bawling. I could not believe that I was "forbidden" from seeing Allister. Either way, I was going to see him. No force in the world is going to keep me away from him and the others. My parents were starting to get on my nerves. Ever since I was younger, they always picked on me and wanted me to be a "bright young man"—another word for a wuss. They had this ideal image of me that I could not be. I wasn't a wuss. In elementary school, I was known as a bully. I never was a good little boy. And it was only a matter of time until I would snap.

When morning rolled in, my parents came up to my room and said to eat breakfast before I'm late to school. None of us spoke to each other. Even Cassandra didn't speak and she's the loud mouth in the house.

During lunch time, I got a big surprise.

Allister sneaked in and pulled me to the back of the school (which was surprisingly empty). He asked me how much I loved him and I responded with all my heart (touché, isn't it?). My fugly blue hair bastard of a boyfriend then smiled at me and said if I truly loved him, I would murder my family for him and that would be my initiation for the gang.

By then, I already was plotting many ways to get back at my parents. It wasn't just Allister that pushed me to do this crime. It was much more and I gladly accept my task.

During the night, Allister was in my room, laying down on my bed while I was downstairs, trying to act casual with my folks. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. I mean, I never killed anyone before. Sure at times I dreamt about murdering some people but I never thought it would come to the day where I would act upon it, especially to my rents.

When it was time to go to bed, I went back upstairs where Allister greeted me with a series of hungry kisses. Immediately I knew I had to do this in order to feel this self-pleasure.

Around midnight, I walked out of my room, holding the pistol close to me. I kept telling myself I was Raito (Light) from Death Note and I was ridden the world from evil—for me at least.

Inside the room, both my parents were soundly asleep. Before giving them a chance to know what was happening, I pulled the trigger on my father. My mom jolted up from the loud bang that next to her and before letting her react, I shifted the pistol to her direction and pulled again. What I didn't know at the time though was that Cassandra was behind me, watching the whole scene. She screamed out in horror when she saw all the blood splattered on the sheets, wall, and myself. Before she could make an attempt to run away, I grabbed her by her ankles and shoved the pistol inside her mouth and shot her as well.

All three were dead and Allister greeted me outside the room.

Soon after, we both escape and used the undercover cops to dismiss the case. I had to admit, I never really had regrets afterwords. Even if I did, there was nothing I could do to fix it. That was all in the past, I shouldn't dwell on it.

What I do regret though, is ignoring the signs of the bastard Allister cheating on me.

Two months after the murders, Allister had been seeing some other redhead and been keeping me for his own amusement. No one in the group told me—hell, none of them even knew!

Allister also thought that I didn't know but I did. Oh I **_really _**did know. And I was going to make that Smurf **pay** for ever crossing me.

* * *

During our own personal mission both of us had, right when we were going to make our escape, I hopped inside the driver's side of the car. Allister had been far behind since he had been "accidentally" shot earlier. He was calling out my name, saying to wait up. But did I? Nope. Instead, I floored the black car to its full speed and made a full-on collision to my now-ex boyfriend. His body was sent high up into the air and brutally landed on the pavement with his head cracked open, killing him. Just to make sure that fucker was dead, I speed in reverse, feeling his lifeless body being further wrecked underneath the car. I kept running over his body over and over, hoping it would be crushed beyond repair by the end of this event. I knew people were staring at this "horrible" scene but no one did anything to prevent it. Even if they were to call the cops afterwards, they didn't have any evidence. The license plate was fake, and I was wearing a black hair wig and a scarf over the bottom half of my face.  
Right when I thought I did a good job of over-kill, I casually drove out of the parking lot and back to the house.

When the gang asked what happened to their leader and why he wasn't with me, I told them the truth. They all stared at me surprised but didn't really ask what was going through my head. Instead they told me since I murdered the boss, I had to become the new leader.

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

Meeeh. I know there's mistakes in there e.e

Eh. Oh well xD

I ain't as great as I wanted it to be...I just wanted to get thee basics out of the way. This is the reason why Roy HATES blue-hair ppl. And ironically, Kai has sky blue hair-but he's cool in Roy's book.

This fanfic is gunna be 10 chaps long-not that long but I already have the whole plotline complete :D

[also if ya'll wanna see how Kai and Roy looks like in this fanfic, message me n I'll send you a link of thee [crappy] pic I drew xD]


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of the fanfic is going to be told in Marth's P.O.V.

Eh.

Still ain't ownin' nuffin!

* * *

Three days had passed since the Southland Grocers incident and my encounter with the sexy redhead. Right now I was at a liquor store that was just around the corner from my street. The store didn't have many customers—but they did have a lot of bums inhabiting the outside premises. Pit asked me if I could buy him a lottery ticket since he was obsessed with those things. I said sure and he gave me five bucks.

I purchased 2 two dollar tickets, 1 one dollar one, and another dollar ticket for myself, just for kicks. Right when I was about to put them away in my wallet, I have no idea why but I got this sudden feeling that I should scratch out my ticket. As if something good was going to happen. I picked out my ticket and started to scratch out the giant number 3 design that was on mines.

_ "This is stupid. Pit never wins at these things and this is barely my first time playing this crap. I doubt I will win anything. Even if I did, what good will it do—holy shit I won!" _Three thousand bucks to be exact. By then I knew I had to cash it and tell Pit I _accidentally _scratched it. After all, what if he lost-again? The poor wingless angel is going to go into mild-depression for the rest of the day.

I got back in line and right when I was going to hand over my ticket, at the corner of my eye something—someone—caught my attention. It was the hot redhead, bending down at the chips and sodas section. Without wasting any time, I rushed towards him.

The striking gentleman kept peering over the Lays bags, as if debating whether or not to get them. I guess he could feel my presence hovering over him since he got up and looked back, right at me.

"What you want?" he asked harshly, making me cringe from the unkindness of his tone.

"I—I—Uh—"

Crap! I didn't prepare a speech to tell and now he probably thinks I'm some kind of idiot since I keep stuttering.

"I—um—uhhh—"

"Are you going to be stuttering all day or are you actually going to be speaking English?" he put his right hand on his hip, glowering at me.

_ "It's now or never!"_

"I, um, just, uh, wanted to say that I'm, um, happy that you're still alive…" I responded while looking at the ground, fidgeting. When I looked back up, he awkwardly answered "Thank you?"

"Yeah…sorry for sounding so lame…"

_ "Damn it Marth! Don't say that in front of him!" _

I peeked up to see him with his mouth open, probably ready to utter another awkward comment. But instead, he held up my hand with the ticket, exclaiming "Woah! You won 3,000 bucks! That's the most I have ever seen someone win with these cheap shit!"

I looked at my ticket then smiled to myself. Pulling back my hand, I leaned against the glass door with my arms crossed.

"Oh this? Ah, this is nothing. Actually, I'm kind of rich and I just got this for a friend of mines who is obsessed with this crap." I replied, trying to act cool.

The redhead raised an eyebrow at me and by then I held out the ticket, "You can take it if you want. I don't mind."

"Cereal?" he snatched it follow by raising his eyebrow at me again in a skeptical manner, "Okay. Whatcha want from me? A _normal_ person doesn't giving away free cash if he doesn't want anything back in return."

"Well, I, uh, just want to take you out…to dinner…tonight." I could feel my face redden between each pauses.

"As a date?" he asked, making me nod, "Well, let me think about it."

He stood still with his hand on his chin, looking up and around with his eyes squinting. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, hoping I would get the response I want.

"Umm, yeah sure. I'll go out with you."

"R-really?" I beamed, hearing angels singing in the background.

He nodded.

"O-okay then! Uh, here's my address!" I used the back of one of Pit's lottery tickets to write it down and thrust him the paper, "Be around my place around 7, okay?"  
"Suuuuure."

"Oh and by the way, my name is Marth."

"I'm Roy."

_ "Roy…"_

"Well, okay then Roy, I'll see you soon."

* * *

When I got back home, I gave Pit his lottery tickets.

"Hey, you're missing one!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah…sorry Pit. I'll buy you another one soon, okay?"

"Fine." he pouted, "It better be a three dollar one though!"

* * *

At Roy's place, the redhead walked in with the goodies. Immediately he was attacked by 8 hungry men who opened their foods and stuff it down their throats savagely.

"Yo man, what took ya so long! Thought the Po-Po caught chu already!" Lucifer teased.

"Naw. They can't ever catch me so dun even kid! But I did get a date though."

All movement seized to exist as they stared at their leader then burst into laughter, "Hahahaha—a-are ya serious man? Hahaha, who the fuck would wanna date a psychopath?"

Roy shrugged, "Apparently this blue fucker name Marth. But dun worry, I ain't interested. He acts likes a friggin sissy. What I am interested though is his cash. He says that he is rich and I want in!"

They all nodded understandingly.

"Now if ya'll excuse me, I gotta get ready for my "date". Kai, can you go n cash this for me, will ya?" Kai nodded and around 6:45, Roy left.

* * *

It was pretty cold out in my front yard but I suffered through it, after all, this was my first date with _Roy_! Each time I thought about him, I could feel myself fluster with joy. I know I shouldn't get carried away, after all this was just barely my second time ever seeing the redhead. Hell, I barely learned his name today! But there was this tingly feeling I always felt each time I thought about him. There was something about that man I was attracted to…

After a few more minutes, I saw my date walking down the sidewalk with a black leather jacket and pants. I greeted him by throwing my arms around his waist, "I'm glad you came."

"…yeaaaah…uh, same?"

I pulled away and smiled down at him. I wanted to tell him that he looked absolutely gorgeous with all that black on. But I didn't. I wouldn't want to drive him away or find me creepy.

I drove him across town where Pit and I once ate while searching for another car to buy. Roy looked bored in his seat so I told him he could turn on the radio and play whatever he wanted.

"Cereal man?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I don't mind."

He smirked, "Alrighty then~" I saw him reach into his pants pocket and take out a red Ipod. He plugged it into my car and chose his song while singing to it (Fever of the Flava):

_"Do you think that I can get some chickie chickie_

_Maybe gets a little finga sticky sticky_

_You my electrical lip balm flava_

_I gotta do ya until the next song saves ya_

_And can I get a little zip zip lookie lookie_

_Can I get a little uh uh nookie nookie_

_Hey whatcha say, it doesn't matter anyway_

_You won't do another 'cause you're getting with me_

_She got the power of the hootchie_

_I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie_

_And did I mention, hey pay attention_

_Gonna take that bootie to the nudie dimension_

_I got the green glow under my car_

_I got the boom boom system you can hear real far_

[Chorus]

_Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty shy whoap_

_Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty fly whoap_

_What do I have to say to get inside _

_girl what do I have to say_

_Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap mmmmmnnnnnn_

_Can I get a little yum, yum kitty kitty_

_Just a little sumthin sumthin itty bitty_

_Do you wanna get triple x groovie_

_Gimme gimme some of that kinda movie_

_And let me spin ya like a record wicky wicky_

_Let me get you butt naked licky licky_

_Here we go yo here's the scenario_

_Gonna strip you down like a car in the barrio_

_She got the power of the hootchie_

_I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie_

_I'm your lovey dovey bedtime playa_

_Call me the super sexy boogie man slayer_

_I got the green glow under my car_

_I got the boom boom system you can hear real far_

[Repeat Chorus]

_I got the fever for the flava of a cootchie_

_Yo hey ma yo hey ma yo hey mamama hootchie_

_I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie_

_Yo hey ma yo hey ma yo hey mamama hootchie_

_Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Go!_

_Do you think that I can get some chickie chickie_

_Maybe gets a little finga sticky sticky_

_You wanna suck it like a bong hit wacky_

_You gotta be my First Lady Jackie_

_She got the power of the hootchie_

_I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie_

_Let's party hardy and rock n' roll_

_We drink Bacardi and smoke a bowl_

_I got the green glow under my car_

_I got the boom boom system you can hear real far_

[Repeat Chorus]

_I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie_

_Yo hey ma yo hey ma yo hey mamama hootchie_

_I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie_

_Yo hey ma yo hey ma yo hey mamama hootchie_

_Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Whoap Go!"_

During the whole time he was singing, I was at a loss for words. Such an offensive song. He turned to me with his eyebrow raised, "What? Don't like my music?"

I shook my head, "N-no, it's…lovely?"

"Dude, you're a horrible liar. Fine fine. I'll change it to something less "dirty"."

I admit, the next song Roy chose wasn't bad…but it was depressing, especially the way he was singing it.

"_I'm just a poor boy  
I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me_

_Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"_

Luckily for me though, not even halfway through the song, we made it to the restaurant. I turned off the engine to my car by clicking the stop button, got out, and opened my date's door while extending out my right hand. He looked at it and me weird but none-the-less took my hand.

I had already made reservations ahead of time (as soon as I got back home) and the waiter took us to our seats.

We ordered a few minutes later and they brought me some tea and Roy a Sprite along with breadsticks for appetizers.

I felt my heart thumping so loud I thought Roy at one point heard it. He was sitting in his chair, looking slightly uncomfortable. I wondered why and assumed he never been to one of these kinds of restaurants. I tried to fix that by offering him my last breadstick. He took it, quietly thanking me and nommed on it.

"So Roy, tell me a bit about yourself." I asked, resting my chin on my hands with a small smile. I was finally going to know about the guy I dreamt about.

"Uh…what would ya like to know?"

"What's your favorite color? Do you play an instrument? What do you love to do during your spare time…anything."

"Well," he leaned back on his chair, "my favorite color is black, I play the electric violin, and love to fight and run."

"The electric violin? Pit loves to play that instrument. We have one back home. Maybe you can play a song for us."

"Sure." he shrugged.

Our food arrived 10 minutes later and he chow down on his meat just like Ike does.

I, on the other hand, had pasta and some more breadsticks, _"So he's a meat eater…just lovely…"_

We stayed for a half-an-hour more and then we left. I wanted to show Roy this one spot I thought was going to be romantic for our first date—and hopefully not our last. It was in the woods. At a certain point, there was a clearing and that's where Link and I camped out with mini-him.

It wasn't so far from the restaurant—which was good for me since I didn't have to listen to some more songs. Once we reached our destination, I turned off the engine and told Roy to look out and up at the sky. He followed my instruction and not a second later, he heard him go "Woah."

This was one of those very rare places in Southern California where you could actually see the stars up in the sky. Roy continued to look out then stuck his head back in.

"It's pretty."

"That's not the only thing pretty." I murmured, moving my head forwards to my crush. I thought I was going to be kissed but I was _way_ off.

"I don't kiss in cars." Roy stated bluntly, shoving my head away.

I frowned slightly but then composed myself and went out the car, opening the redhead's door once again. I sat down on the hood of my car and said this wasn't the inside, it was out.

He looked at me with his red eyebrow raised but couldn't help but to laugh. I smiled at his action and gently told him to lie down on the hood. Roy did so and I lay on top of him, meeting his big blue eyes. What I didn't know was that inside the redhead's mind, he was cursing at me and wished a giant boulder would crush my body into nothing. But Roy did a good job of covering his actions and thought and just pretend to go along with it. After all, his main goal was to be a "good boyfriend" so he could have a share of my inheritance.

Slowly I moved in forward again, knowing that my date would surely kiss me this time. He did.

Both our lips touched and I hummed within the lip-locking. I felt Roy's hand slowly caressing my back, feeling on my body. Then his hands made its way to my butt and he smacked it. I quickly pulled away, looked where his hands were and back at the very man who spanked me. He had an innocent face that could fool anyone.

"Kinky, aren't we?" I smirked.

"Maaaybeh~" he continued to have that innocent expression.

I laughed halfheartedly and bent down again to continue smooching.

We stayed in this position for a good twenty minutes until it started to get chilly. Both of us went back inside my car and drove off back to my place. There my date met Pit who attacked him right when he entered the door.

"Maaarth, you're date is sooo cute!" the wingless angel squealed.

"Pit! Get off him! You're hurting him."

Ike was in the background with his arms crossed. What I didn't know was that he had an uneasy feeling about Roy. Something about the redhead set the ex-mercenary off. I wish he would have told me before everything happened…

Everyone in the house crashed into the living room and I told Pit to bring his electric violin. He asked what for and I told him Roy was going to be playing a song for us. Immediately the little boy gleamed with joy and zipped off to his and Ike's room.

Moments later he came back and gave it to Roy who studied it. When he thought he was ready, the redhead got into his positioned and played an instrumental. (A/N: If you want to hear the song he played, search up "Face the Wall" by Emilie Autumn =P It starts off slow in the beginning but it gets good after two mins. [especially around 3:17!])

Ike and I were at a loss for words—even Pit.

"Wow! You're good!" Pit clasped his hands together.

"He wasn't_ that_ great." Ike grumbled, earning an elbowing from his lover.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked Roy who placed his hand on his hip and thought about it.

"Uh…when I was…12 I think?"

"See! He had more experience. Pit just barely started a year ago and he's decent!" Ike yelled. I glared at him and so did Pit. Who the ex-mercenary should worry about is Roy though. The redhead glowered at him, vowing to get him back but 10x worse.

Roy offered to play another song and Pit and I clapped our hands together, cheering that he should.

"Any of ya know how to play a piano?"

"Marth does!" Pit pointed out.

"Okay then. Here." The talented redhead gave me a music sheet, "Just follow and you won't fuck up."

I nodded and moved up to my grand piano. Roy leaned against it and nodded for me to start. (A/N: They're going to be playing "Unlaced", again by Emilie Autumn xD This song is 10x more better than Face the Wall. It's creepy yet beautiful 3 If you didn't listen to the other cuz if it was too long…you GOTTA listen to this. It's the SHIT!)

"Wow." Pit mouthed then actually screamed out, "TEACH ME YOUR WISDOM!"

Ike by this time was already getting pissed off, thinking Roy was doing this just to make a fool of his beloved angel.

"Come on Pit, let's go to our room."

"Awww, do we have to?"

"Yes—now come on!"

Pit grumbled incomprehensible things but didn't argue. As soon as they left, I told Roy is he wanted to go up with me to my room.

"No. Last place I wanna go with ya is up your room!" But of course Roy didn't say that. He thought it but instead faked smile and said he'd love to.

Inside my room, we'd lied down on my bed and resumed in our kissing session. I was back on top again, smooching down on the redhead's luscious pink lips. Roy pretended to be having as much fun as I was. Being able to curl my tongue against his was one of the best feelings in the world for me. Right when I began to move my hand down his pants, his cell phone started to vibrate. He quickly pulled away and answered the call, "Yeah Kai? Uh-huh. He did? Pfft, what a dumbass! What? Right now? Oh, okay then. I'll be there shortly."

When he shut his phone, I looked at him with sadden eyes, "You have to leave, don't you?"

"Yeah." He faked sadness, "My friend fell down the stairs and broke his leg."

"Dear God that's awful!"

"I guess so…but thank you for the today." Roy smiled, jumping off the bed and headed downstairs. I followed him and before he could leave I asked if he wanted a ride.

"Naw, I like to run." He responded.

"Well, can I at least see you again tomorrow?" I asked softly. He looked back at me and took out a pen, writing his number on my hand then waving off goodbye.

* * *

As soon as Roy made it to his pad, he hugged Kai, "Thank you for saving me!"

"Uh…no problem?" he patted his leader's back.

"HELLO! BROKEN LEG VICTIM HERE!" Bailey shouted.

"Sheesh. We're on it!"

* * *

I slept with the very pillow Roy had his head on. Occasionally I inhaled deeply, wanting to smell and be with him again. I would though, tomorrow.

* * *

The way Roy speaks to his gang is the EXACT same way I speak wif me pals xD

It looks like a lot but it really ain't...the two songs made the chap. huge D:  
The second song is Bohemian Rhapsody. I luvers that song!

This is probably gunna be the last time I'll ever type freely...I hate it. I know I'm making a lot of mistakes n it sounds lame by it =/

And some quick points, yes, Roy does play the electric violin. Dun like, deal wif it! And Ike doesn't like him as you can see. Also I barely realized if this fanfic was told in Roy's P.O.V., EVERY chapter would have more than 500 curse words xD


	5. Chapter 4

The very next day Roy woke up from feeling of his phone vibrating. He opened it groggily, thinking who the fuck would have a right mind to text this up early in the morning. It was me, asking if he wanted to come by around 8 to have dinner since Ike and I were going to be cooking tonight. The redhead grumbled some death threat but texted back that he'd love to. I smiled at his response.

Link left—again-around 7, saying he was going to go out with Youngin'-again. We nodded and said have fun.

* * *

By 7:45, Roy rung my door bell and Pit opened it, getting him with a tight hug.

"Our semes are making the food right now, wanna help me with the electric violin?"

"Our semes?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, "I am **no ones** uke but sure, I'll help you."

I was still in the kitchen, making some lasagna. Over the next room I could hear Roy's voice, guiding my wingless friend with his favorite instrument.

"Isn't Roy just _amazing _Ike?" I asked while mixing the tomato sauce. Ike grumbled in response, making me roll my eyes.

Soon enough, Ike and I finished making the food and called our lovers—well my soon to be one—over at the table. Pit danced in, singing, "Food food, glorious food~." Roy walked behind him with his arms crossed.

Everyone sat at the right side of the dinner table, next to their dearest person. Ike had been cutting Pit's lasagna and I sprinkled some cheese on my redheads.

"I can do it, you know." Roy stated irritated, obviously hated being babied.

"Oh, okay." I said softly, turning to my food.

Ike and Pit had been laughing with one another while eating then engaged in making out. I sighed loudly, wishing Roy and I could be like that. Peeking over, the redhead was stabbing the poor food with his fork and brought it up to his mouth, chewing noisily. Occasionally Ike parted with his angel, glanced over, and glared at Roy. One final quick kiss, the ex-mercenary turned his full attention to my date.

"So Roy, what makes you think you're good enough for my best friend?"

"Ike!" I kicked him from underneath the table with my cheeks tinted pink.

"Ouch! What? I want to know."

"Roy, you don't have to answer that. Ike is just being a **jerk**."

"Fine fine. Sheesh. I'll start with something _simple _then. What's your favorite color?"

"Black." Roy replied

"Okay then. How old are you?"

"18."

"Favorite artist?"

"Emilie Autumn."

"Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Favorite movie?"

And so on this continued until Ike asked one crucial question.

"What do you like to do during your free time then?"

"Run and fight."

"What kind of fighting?"

"Street-fighting."

"Do you sword fight?"

"Naw, I think swords are stupid."

I cringed from that answer and Ike rose up his voice, "Well I think street-fighting is retarded!"

Roy glanced over at him, "Well good for you. I ain't going to be arguing with your opinion—I can respect that."

I can tell by that comment Ike became enraged since he was making himself look like a jackass. Before even making himself look like a bigger fool, he stood up from the dining table and went to his room, slamming the door. Pit followed him with his eyes, not knowing whether to follow or not. I nodded my head at him and he rushed afterwards to his man.

Roy finished eating and said it was good.

"I'm glad you liked it…"

"You want me to apologize to your pal?"

"No, its okay…he just needs to cool down, that's all."

Roy nodded and told him to follow me upstairs so we can talk.

* * *

Okay, so I lied about the talking part. Both of us were making out, me being on top again. This time I actually had my hand in my crush's pants, slowly rubbing on his member. The one thing I've wanted to do since the first time I saw him. Roy lightly moaned with his cheeks flushed. I couldn't help but to smile. His moans were music to my ears.

Right before I could unzip his pants, my cell phone went off.

"Fuck man!" I cursed, answering it angrily, "What! Oh, hi Youngin, what is it? Link? What happened to Link? A-are you serious? Okay okay. We'll be there soon. Just look after him okay?"

I ran downstairs and banged on Ike's and Pit's door, telling them we had an emergency with Link. Both nodded and started putting on their shoes. I quickly ran back upstairs—almost tripping along the way—and told Roy about the emergency.

"You want me to drive you home or something?" I asked, putting on my shoes back on as fast as I could. All I could think about is my poor friend who was in trouble.

"Naw, I'll run." Roy answered, opening my window.

"Well, walk you to the door at least—Roy! What are you doing!" I ran over to the window frantically, afraid to see my boyfriend splat on the ground. Luckily though, he appeared to be okay. Roy dusted himself off, waved up to me, and then ran down the street back to his place.

* * *

As it turned out, it really wasn't anything serious that happened to my elf friend. I texted Roy the news and received a reply of "That's great."

* * *

We skip our story to next week where I was taking Roy out to dinner again. This time it was at a less fancier restaurant for he won't feel so much of an outsider, IHOP. Even though it was dinner, we ordered from the breakfast menu and both of us got a big stack of pancakes and French toast, sharing it with one another. I smiled to myself, knowing my redhead was enjoying himself since he grabbed the strawberry syrup and poured a lake of it on his toast with an eager face. By the time we were finished, I asked for the check and my dear redhead said this was our best date so far. Inside the checkbook, a mini flier fell and Roy's eyes widen. He had a look I never seen before from him. There was a carnival going on about 10 minutes from we were and today was their last day. Roy laid his head on the table and blew the paper right at me. After I read it, my crush was whimpering with the cutest puppy eyes that would put Pit's to shame.

"Alright, we'll go." I said, half unenthusiastically. Roy however, grinned so hugely and leaned forward to give me a rough, hungry kiss. When he pulled away, my face was bright pink from that sudden action but none-the-less, smiled.

* * *

The carnival wasn't really full as I expected it to be. That's when I realized it was going to close down in half-an-hour. Roy however, did not care and ran like Speedy Gonzalez to the ticket center. Even though I hated carnivals (blame Pit and Ike), I couldn't help but to be cheerful. Why? Because earlier in the car I asked the cute redhead if he wanted to be my boyfriend and he said yes!

I bought enough ticket for himself but then my boyfriend (God I love saying that!) asked if I was going to tag along. Before I could explain, he gave me the puppy eyes again. I groaned, hating that I feel for it once again.

We went on only four rides in the whole carnival—and those four were the ones I hated the most! The first was the Tilt-A-Whirl. Whenever our cart went over that little hill, we spin off so fast I thought I was going to hurl. Roy on the other hand, was giggling loudly, wishing it could go faster. Next was House of Mirrors. My boyfriend was far ahead, waiting at the stairs for me to catch up. Whichever direction I went though, I always banged my head against the invisible glass, and I could see the redhead laughing at my pain. Afterwards we went on the giant yellow side and by the time we reached the top, I was already out of breath.

"_Damn I need to work-out."_

"Hey Marth, race ya!" Roy slid down with his brown bag, laughing all the way to the bottom.

"Come on man! Slide down!" he shouted, waving up to me. I gulped and closed my eyes since I was deadly afraid of heights.

Unfortunately, I lost my bag and slid down with my brand new pants, dirtying them.

Before getting on the last ride, we—or should I say Roy decided—to have a snack break. I bought him a caramel churro and he ate it as if he was a starving child. He then asked if I was going to munch as well. Before I could give my reason for that as well, he gave me, once again, the puppy eyes. And guess what? I fell for it—again.

The last ride Roy chose perplexed me. Why would Roy want to get on this ride I thought to myself, especially since there was a bunch of children in line. We went inside one of the four giant strawberries and inside was a wheel that strangely resembled the Teacups ride I went on long ago with Pit. I absolutely hated it since I vomit at the end of the ride. Looking at my boyfriend, his expression scared me half to death. Roy had the sides grasped tightly and he had a savage grin plastered, waiting for the ride to start. Right when it did, I started to pray.

It didn't take long for Roy to have the strawberry spinning manically. I had been screaming loudly, telling him to slow down.

"Why should I! This is fun! Now help me!"

Each time I try to move though would only make me get woozier so I stayed as stiff as I could. Didn't happen though since both our bodies swayed with the momentum. At the end of the ride, I ran to the closest trash can and puked.

* * *

Thank the heavens the carnival was closing down. Everyone started to head back to their car and I couldn't help but to feel bad since Roy looked depressed. But what energized him again was a hideous furball thing that had hideous paws.

"Kuriboh!" the redhead squealed, gazing in awe at the thing. Both of us stopped in front of a booth and the owner asked if we wanted to play. Before I could say no thanks, Roy turned to me with—you know it—the puppy eyes.

"How much?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"2 bucks for a ball and 7 balls for ten bucks."

"I'll take the 7 balls one."

The game seemed simple enough. All I had to do was knock down a stack of cups. Sounds pretty easy—but it wasn't. I did not make one single hit and when I bought another round, nothing. Round after round I didn't get close. The owner of the stand seemed pleased though since he made $50. At some point though, he got too cocky and bargained with my redhead.

"Tell you what kid," he spoke, throwing the ball up in the air and catching it, "if you make it, I'll give you the stuff furball AND give your friend his money back."

Roy accepted his challenge and took the ball. He examined every possible angle and the density of the ball. After careful calculation, he looked ready. The stand owner though, didn't seem bought by his demonstration. But he was in for a surprise. One harsh swing and the balls went flying. I cheered my man on and both of us left with our possessions, leaving the owner gaping.

Roy seemed pleased with his Kuriboh. He had the furball on his back and right when we were close to my car, a thief snatched my wallet.

"HAHA! SUCKER!" he shouted, running off.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" I was freaking out! My inheritance card was in there and that's all I had to survive—for my friends as well.

"Hold this." Roy stated, thrusting his stuffie at me then running after the thief.

"ROY—DON'T!" I screamed after him. But Roy didn't listen. He and the thief were off at the distance.

My heart rate was beating. I felt like vomiting again. All of these images of Roy getting into a fight with him…getting hurt…

"_Oh no oh no oh no—shit shit shit shit!"_

I flipped out my phone but instantly remembered my batteries died a while back. Refusing to lose hope in saving my redhead, I opened the car door and hysterically searched for the car-phone charger. My hands kept shaking uncontrollably so it took me a while to actually get my phone plugged it. Meanwhile I waited, tears started to stream down my face. It felt like an eternity. Roy hasn't come back. He's probably badly bruised by now I thought to myself. The thief probably did unthinkable things to my babe. But I was scared to go out and search. I've seen the horror of how this world is. It is way different from The System. It was something I couldn't face alone.

* * *

Minutes passed and still no sign. My phone barely was going to fill the first bar.

My fingers drummed the steering wheel anxiously. I wanted—needed a sign that Roy was alright.

* * *

Another 3 minutes passed and still no sign.

* * *

"_Fuck it! I'm going after him—" tap tap_

I nearly pissed my pants from the taps but to my relief, it was Roy, holding out my wallet, covered in dirt.


	6. Chapter 5

My boyfriend and I met with each other, **every day**. I honestly could not get enough of him. It seemed whenever I was close to Roy and felt him touching me, I would get giddy and tingly all over. I hoped he felt the same as well.

* * *

During those three weeks, Roy started to come to my house more often. He met Link at one point and my blonde friend seemed to approve. Ike though, still felt hostile to my boy. I told him to lighten up and he grumbled something about that he'll try.

He didn't. Both continued to constantly bicker to one another, calling each other names (which made Pit cry but none seem to care up to that point).

At one time, both got so heated up that the gloves came off.

Link and Pit had to hold back Ike while I tried my best to subdue Roy. But to my surprise, my boyfriend always managed to somehow break out of my grasp and charged towards Ike. Being exactly three inches away, I locked my arms behind Roy and dragged him out of the room while Link and Pit did the same to Ike. I could tell the redhead was not pleased with me. He cursed at my face, saying why I didn't let me kick Ike's ass and that I was a fuckin softy. I winced at his harsh tone but didn't say anything back. Roy was angry. This was perfectly understandable. Ike was the same way so I know how to handle these situations quite well.

I waited a while at the other side of the room, giving Roy space so he can let out his steam.  
When I thought my redhead was good, I told him we should go out and buy icecream. He looked at me surprise by that statement but awkwardly said sure.

When we came back, both Ike and Roy "made-up" and tried being "friends".

* * *

It was a Thursday afternoon. Ike had been walking down the street, pissed off since he and his angel had a heated argument. He cursed to himself, saying why the hell he should bother with any shit anymore.

While walking, he noticed something going down at the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" he shouted.

In the alleyway, Roy had a short green hair pre-teen pinned up against the wall, looking as if he was trying to mug the shorter fellow. The ex-mercenary gritted his teeth and forced Roy to let go of the kid and shoved him up against the wall instead.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Ike shouted right up to the redhead's face.

Roy looked down at Ike's tight grasp then smirked, "Getting my revenge on you."

The "helpless" victim grabbed a metal iron bar that was at his side and smacked it behind Ike's head, bending the bar. My poor best friend let go of Roy, then crashed down onto the concrete unconscious.

"Heh. That was too easy." Roy continued to smirk and high-fived his new recruit.

* * *

Pit was sobbing on my shoulder, screaming out why he had to argue with Ike.

This wasn't the first time the ex-mercenary left after an intense quarrel. This happened around the first few weeks when we escaped The System. But it was worse because back then because we really didn't know how dangerous this world was. Ike came back several days later badly bruised and cut up. Pit ran up to his side and cried on his chest, saying that he was sorry and that they should never fight again.

Of course that last statement was a lie. Couples do fight but Pit didn't want any major one that was going to drive his love away again.

Ike though, being a hothead and thinking he's always right, leaved whenever he didn't want to lose. That man has too much pride.

Link hadn't been home since he was out with mini-him again. I swear they act as if they were father and child. It didn't bother me but at times like these, I wished he could help me with our problems first.

I texted Roy an hour later, asking if he could swing by because I felt lonely. I didn't get a response right away but sooner or later he texted back sure with a smiley face.

I mimicked the icon.

* * *

Later that night I opened my front door to see my darling boyfriend…with an oversize bowl of teriyaki?

"Uh…"

"I made it for you and Pit." he said sweetly, tilting his head from side to side in a very adorable manner.

"T-thanks, please do come in!"

Inside the dining room Pit still sat. He hasn't move an inch since our talk earlier.

"Pit you need to eat. You haven't eaten since the morning."  
"Not hungry…" he replied lowly then sniffled.

"Well, here's a bowl of teriyaki Roy brought. Please eat some, for me and him? You know I don't eat meat."

Pit looked up at me, sniffled, then croaked out an okay. I brought him a spoon then went back to the living room with my boyfriend.

"Pit is upset since he and I had a major argument earlier in the day. Ike isn't likely to come back til Monday." I told Roy.

"Really?" his eyes widen in surprise.

I nodded solemnly, "Yeah. So if you can do me this _huuuuge _favor for me, I'll be eternally grateful."

Roy reached out and cupped my hands, "Anything."

I couldn't help but to blush, "W-well Pit really seems to like you a lot and in order to keep him happy-ish, you wouldn't mind staying over until Ike comes back?"

"I don't mind." my redhead replied back automatically. His eyes then wandered to the next room where Pit was eating the meat he brought. His expression turned from normal, to murderous. He was grinning beyond belief and I could have sworn at one point, his eyes were bloody red.

"R-Roy, a-are you okay?" I asked, a bit frightened.

"Huh?" he looked at me then changed his face to sweetness again, "Oh yes my love. I just…zoned out."

"Okay then…"

"Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to go and bring back some of my clothing."  
"Wait!" I caught his arm, "You don't have to go. I'll buy you anything you want my sweet."

"Really?"

I nodded.  
"Well…okay then~"

* * *

An hour passed and Pit thanked Roy for the food then went up to his room. My boyfriend and I moved up to my—our—room and fell asleep. Roy had his arm tucked tightly around my waist, pulling me close to him. I sighed happily in my sleep, not knowing I was sleeping with my best friend's killer.

* * *

I completely forgot about fanfiction a while back xD

So yeah...the next two chaps.  
From then on now, it'll be pure action :3

This is my "eh" account.

All of my main shit-and where I post up more frequently-is on my deviantart (where you can find on my profile, click on homepage u.u)

Eh.


End file.
